1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method of fabricating oxide/III-nitride interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., Ref. [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
There is a need for improved methods for the growth of high quality oxides and oxide/semiconductor interfaces for device applications. In existing approaches, semiconductors are usually grown in one chamber and then transferred to another chamber for growth of one or more oxides. During the transfer stage, the semiconductors are usually exposed to ambient air, and common ambient air species, such as C, Si, as well as moisture, can build up on one or more surfaces of the semiconductors, resulting in contamination and formation of a native oxide layer. In order to remove these contaminants and native oxide layers, extensive chemical pretreatments are needed, which increases the total processing time and may have undesired side effects that can compromise interface quality. For example, the semiconductor surface structure may be altered, and additional contaminants may be introduced.